The present invention relates generally to antenna mounting adaptors, and more particularly to an adaptor for mounting a mobile antenna to various exterior surfaces on a motor vehicle, including external support members such as a side view mirror or a carrier rack, or to the rain gutter commonly found on such vehicles.
In recent years the increased use of mobile communications equipment, particularly that intended for use on the Citizens' Band, has created a need for high frequency antennas suitable for mounting on the exterior of automobiles or other vehicles. To facilitate removal of the antennas from the vehicles when the equipment is not in use, and to avoid having to permanently mark or modify the exterior of the vehicle by drilling mounting holes, such antennas are often temporarily or removably mounted, typically to the lip or edge of a movable body panel, such as a trunk lid, or to a roof edge rain gutter, or to an exterior frame member, such as a luggage rack or a mirror support member.
To avoid the need for stocking different types of antenna base assemblies for each type of installation, it is desirable that the base of a mobile antenna accommodate as many different types of installations as possible, including the trunk lip, rain gutter, luggage rack, and side view mirror installations outlined above. Moreover, it is also desirable that the base be aesthetically pleasing when installed, and that the antenna be easily removable or demountable by the owner for safe-keeping when the vehicle is left unattended.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention, generally stated, is the provision of a new and improved adaptor for mounting a mobile antenna to the exterior of a motor vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an inexpensive, aesthetically pleasing, and mechanically sound adaptor which provides a semi-permanent mounting for a mobile antenna on an automobile or the like.